


12 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 12 : "Hé ! C'est mon chocolat chaud !"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	12 décembre

**12 décembre**

La bande d'amis était réunie au grand complet. Sanji observait la scène avec affection. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le vaste salon d'Usopp et Kaya, décoré pour les fêtes. Un feu complétait l'ambiance dans la cheminée. Ils étaient éparpillés en petits groupes, certains discutant des dernières nouvelles, d'autres plongés dans des jeux. Franky grattait sa guitare dans un coin.

Avec leurs emplois du temps bien chargés, c'était devenu rare qu'ils puissent se rassembler ainsi, tous en même temps. Sanji aimait vraiment ces moments. Après avoir distribué les boissons chaudes qu'il venait de préparer, il était venu s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil, un peu à l'écart, pour profiter de l'instant. Il tendit la main pour attraper sa tasse. Mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il tourna la tête et découvrit qu'elle avait en effet disparu. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra aussitôt le coupable, debout juste derrière lui.

— Hé ! C'est mon chocolat ! rouspéta-t-il.

Il agita la main dans la direction de Zoro pour essayer de la reprendre, mais il fit un pas en arrière pour ne plus être à sa portée. Sanji se releva.

— Rends-le moi !

— Tu m'en as pas fait, répondit distraitement Zoro, toute son attention portée sur la tasse et son contenu.

— T'aimes pas ça, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas fait.

Sanji ne comprenait plus rien. Zoro amena la tasse à son visage et respira l'odeur riche du chocolat.

— J'ai envie de goûter.

Son ton était incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas encore s'il oserait en prendre une gorgée. Sanji décida de ne plus protester et d'observer en silence. Sa réaction allait peut-être être comique.

— Vas-y alors, l'encouragea-t-il.

Zoro lui lança un regard étonné. Il leva un sourcil, puis sembla accepter le défi.

Il amena prudemment la tasse à ses lèvres. Il souffla un peu sur la boisson encore chaude, puis prit sa première gorgée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il semblait avoir du mal à déterminer s'il aimait ou pas. Il reprit une plus grande gorgée.

— C'est pas mal, répondit-il enfin.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Sanji.

— Oui, c'est pas aussi sucré que j'aurais cru.

— C'est parce que j'ai pas mis de chantilly comme pour les autres.

Zoro continua de boire, et Sanji commençait à se dire qu'il était bon pour aller s'en resservir un. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Zoro le força à se rasseoir et disparut en direction de la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle tasse qu'il tendit à Sanji. Il s'installa ensuite sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec la sienne, la sirotant tranquillement en regardant les autres.

Sanji était ravi, il pourrait maintenant lui proposer des pâtisseries que Zoro avait jusque-là refusé de toucher. Le nombre de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui devenaient illimitées. Il cherchait déjà une recette à améliorer pour correspondre un peu plus aux goûts de Zoro. Il pensa à un gâteau au chocolat amer qui devrait lui ravir les papilles.

Zoro s'adossa dans le fauteuil et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sanji se pressa contre lui, heureux de pouvoir profiter de sa présence. C'était vraiment un après-midi parfait. 


End file.
